Stuck in reality
by ReleaseMeNow
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends, and have been since the day they met. Everyone is aware of their strong bond, but can they see the true feelings behind each others masks?


**This is my brand new story called 'Stuck In Reality.'**

**Summary, 'Troy and Gabriella are best friends, and have been since the day they met, everyone is aware of their strong bond, but can they see the true feelings behind each others masks.'**

Please Review, Lucile.

----------------------------------------------------------

As the dirty white truck pulled up to the large scary-looking building a sigh escaped the driver's mouth, this was it, summer was officially over for Troy Bolton and his fellow school mates. After 8 weeks of constant laughs and hysterical incidents involving pools and hose pipes, the best barbecue's known to man and spending nights on end with the best people Troy could ever imagine to meet, His 'best friend' Gabriella Montez, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Ryan & Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor. It was all over now; it was all about the endless garbage that came out of his Crazy homeroom teacher's Mrs. Darbus' mouth and the pathetic cheerleaders trying to be sexy and flirtatious when they are just bluntly not.

Putting the negative thoughts to the back of Troy's head he exited the truck with a smile reminiscing the events of this past summer, because no matter what sort of day he had he knew he had a safety net so to say, Gabriella Montez. She never failed to make a smile appear on his face even in the darkest of times.

_**Summer 08'**_

"_Troy, no, I'm warning you, one more step and our friendship is over!" Gabriella desperately screamed. Troy laughed in response knowing these we just empty threats. "Gabi, c'mon, I just want a hug no harm in that." Troy retorted. Gabriella wasn't having any of it. "No way, you've just jumped in my pool, so in result you're soaking wet so if you hug me it will result in myself becoming wet, not happening Bolton!" Troy pouted. "Shut up Gabriella, this isn't math class." Referring to her use of "resulting" in her previous sentence. With that Troy ran as fast as his muscled legs could take him, __**resulting **__in him catching up with Gabriella to welcome her into a nice warm and friendly hug. "Troy, I'm wet now!" Gabriella pouted. Troy found it immensely hard not to come out with a cocky expression like 'Yeah, that's what she said!' instead he settled for a "Wow, Aren't you a bright one Gabi!" Gabriella just responded with a small chuckle thinking there wasn't anywhere else that she would rather be than in Troy's arms, of course this wasn't known to him or anyone besides Gabriella's best friend Taylor._

------------------------------------------

Walking through the doors of East High Troy agreed to himself that nothing had changed; it was the same every time, various conversations stalled and the cheerleaders that were forcing themselves on random sleazebags brought to a halt. He just sighed, there was nothing more he could do, this was an everyday part of his life, teachers treat him with total respect as if he was higher than themselves even if he committed somewhat of a serious offence, girls falling at his feet doing just about anything in order to have just one date with him. It was a foreign territory to others, but this was High School, the 'popularity scale' ruled and went something along the lines of Jocks, Cheerleaders, Soccer Studs, Drama Pupils, Dancers, Reading Club, Scholastic Decathlon and finally Nerds/Geeks. Although Troy was at the top of this 'scale' he still hated it, he thought it wasn't right to divide people into various categories, he believed that the thought on another person or pupil should be based on their personality alone nothing more. Maybe this was because Gabriella was a member of the Scholastic Decathlon, she was treated differently until classmates realised the strong bond that was unnoticeable between Troy and Gabriella, mess with her your automatically messing with him, he would do anything to protect her, if it was a spider she found in her bath tub or a dumb ass guy that broke her heart, he would be there for her, they were inseparable.

------------------------------------------

He could vaguely make out his friend Chad amongst the crowd mainly because of that black sheep that sits up on his head, but Troy couldn't complain, Chad wasn't Chad without his luscious locks. As he walked over to his furry-headed friend they made eye contact becoming aware of each others presence, "Hey Man!" Chad so much as screamed when Troy was within' talking distance. "Hey Chad, How's thing? Oh and Sorry I cancelled the other night, I was just so busy getting ready for senior year, you know? Troy replied with a sense of panic noticeable in his voice. " I'm great, well considering the consequences, by that I mean sticking up with 'Scarf Lady' for another whole agonising year, oh and no worries man, Taylor and I had a quiet time in, you know? Troy chuckled in response to the term 'Scarf Lady' which him and Chad came up with one homeroom when they were trying to number how many different scarf's Miss Darbus has worn in the last couple of weeks and also knowing that Chad hadn't missed out on anything when Troy declined his offer to have a movie night last week, because he had a 'quiet' time in with Taylor instead, yeah and pigs can fly! "Oh Chad, you didn't change a bit over summer!"

"Dude, stop worrying, knowing Gabriella she arrived hours before us so she could set up for the Scholastic Decathlon tonight man, just because she forgot to meet us, she isn't under the wheel of a 4x4 dude!" Chad said noticing the slight uncomfortable position of his friend. "Man, don't speak about Gabi like that, and I'm not worrying… yet, I'll give it five minutes before I send the search party out." Troy retorted nervously with a slight sense of humour in his voice. Chad just lightly nodded his head, boycotting going any further knowing it would result in nothing. As if on cue the brunette beauty walked through the homeroom door just seconds before the bell rang, signalling the beginning of homeroom. Carrying multiple folders and scripts she took her rightful seat next to Troy and behind Chad. 'Just on time' she thought out loud. Troy smiled as if all his dreams came true at once, obviously noticed by Chad who just giggled quietly to himself. "Hey Gabi!" Troy said happily. "Hey." Gabriella replied quietly as Miss Darbus' entered the room, both persons aware that detention for talking on the first day was not something they wanted to get involved with.

-----------------------------------------

**So that's the first Chapter, please give me some feedback and let me know what you thought about it.**

**I'll update within the next week, Thanks. Lucile. **


End file.
